My Splash Side (Episode List)
A list of episodes in My Splash Side. Season 1 Episode 1: Scales & Tails Upload Date: June 30, 2015 Veronica and Finley are two fish out of water. Literally. Swept up by a tsunami at a young age, they were raised in a human home. Making sure their mermaid abilities don't wither away, they sneak out the the ocean at night to energize. It's a solid routine, until younger siblings Piper and Zoey get a little more suspicious about these strange happenings. With their secret on the line, is family really all you need? Episode 2: Double Trouble Upload Date: August 14, 2015 After a wave of sickness, Piper and Zoey discover the power of their potion and what abilities it brings. Thankfully, Veronica and Finley know a little bit about the trouble with a tail. Episode 3: Wisdom and Youth Upload Date: September 7, 2015 Discoveries unfold as Piper and Zoey learn about the mer culture. Meanwhile, Finley and Veronica go exploring in the woods. Episode 4: Followed Upload Date: October 1, 2015 After Piper and Zoe discover a special garden, Veronica and Finley discover its magical abilities. Episode 5: Take a Walk on the Boardwalk Upload Date: November 24, 2015 After discovering the garden, Piper and Zoey experiment with magic. It leads them to trouble--and their sisters' secret hiding spot. Episode 6: Bubble, Bubble, Toil and Trouble Upload Date: January 2, 2016 Inspired by their magic, Piper takes on potion making, distracting her from their "human" needs. Meanwhile, Finley and Veronica dive deeper into the Temptress notes and the dangers they hold. Episode 7: Property of the Temptress Upload Date: March 5, 2016 Finley and Veronica collect ingredients for their meeting with the Temptress, while Piper and Zoey discover some special items that hold more power than they think. Episode 8: Athabascia Falls Upload Date: May 29, 2016 Finley and Veronica begin their hunt for their potion ingredient. Meanwhile, in the words, Piper and Zoey brew up some dangerous potions...and trouble. Episode 9: Ethamenthicus Serum Upload Date: August 14, 2016 Piper and Zoey are captured and interrogated while Finley and Veronica are distracted by a powerful potions, damaged books, and hooded figures. Episode 10: Finale Part 1 Upload Date: December 17, 2016 Piper discovers the darker side of Finley and Veronica's secrets. Part 2 Upload Date: February 19, 2017 The girls meet in the forest as hooded figures and the Temptress lurk about. Season 2 Episode 1: And Then There Were Three Upload Date: July 12, 2017 Finley, Piper, and Zoey come to terms with the loss of Veronica, but still hope for a way to save her. Although the meeting with the Temptress, does not go as planned, she leaves hints on how to avenge their sister. In doing so, they meet a new friend. Episode 2: Revival Part 1 Upload Date: September 3, 2017 Finley, Piper, and Zoey search for the ingredients to revive their sister, facing angry forest-dwellers, tail mishaps, and twisted twins. Category:My Splash Side Category:Episode List Category:Titled Episodes